


Tarkkaillaan toistemme liikkeitä

by bedheadleader (morjens)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, No Spoilers, Slice of Life, Third Year, friendship fluff
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morjens/pseuds/bedheadleader
Summary: Ehkä hänen pitäisi opetella olemaan aloillaan, mutta veri vetää kentälle ja tahto ylittää kivut, vaikka Iwaizumi taas kerran mulkoilee ja yrittää murahtelullaan viestittää välittämisestään. Olkoon, Oikawa ajattelee, olkoon sitten niin.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 1





	Tarkkaillaan toistemme liikkeitä

**Author's Note:**

> Heissansaa, en olekaan pitkään aikaan kirjoittanut Haikyuuta, mutta nyt inspas, joten heitän sen vielä tännekin puolelle, jos joku vahingossa eksyy lukaisemaan. Kudot ja kommentit on kivoja ja kaikki kirjoitusvirheet ovat 100% mun omia, lol.

Polvea särkee aina ukkosilmalla, mikä on naurettavaa. Eihän sellaisilla asioilla pitäisi olla yhteyttä, Oikawa marisee, ja lopulta Iwaizumi huomauttaa, ettei alieneitakaan ole olemassa. 

”Sattuuko siihen oikeasti?” Iwaizumi yleensä sitten kysyy, katsahtaa huolestuneena polven suuntaan. Oikawa nauraa, koska mitäpä muutakaan hän asiaan osaisi sanoa. Valehdella hän voisi, mutta ei Iwaizumille. Joten hän ei sano mitään. 

Totuus on, että siihen sattuu taas, ja ehkä Oikawa on viettänyt taas liikaa aikaa salilla ja lentopallokentällä. Mitä väliä sillä enää on, hän miettii, ja väistää katsetta, jonka Iwaizumi häneen luo. Nyt hän osaa taas olla vähän aikaa rauhallisemmin, ainakin hetken. (Kunnes taas menee yli.) 

Ehkä hänen pitäisi opetella olemaan aloillaan, mutta veri vetää kentälle ja tahto ylittää kivut, vaikka Iwaizumi taas kerran mulkoilee ja yrittää murahtelullaan viestittää välittämisestään. Olkoon, Oikawa ajattelee, olkoon sitten niin. 

”Yhden päivän harjoittelemattomuus ei tapa sinua, tiedäthän”, Iwaizumi mutisee ja Oikawa esittää teatraalisesti hämmentynyttä. Lopputuloksena on mojova repunkuva alaselässä ja Iwaizumi mutisemassa jotain idiootista, kun hän fiksaa reppunsa takaisin selkäänsä. 

”Mikset sinä vain mene kotiin jo, Iwa-chan?”

”Koska sinä keksit aina tyhmyyksiä, idiootti.”

”Ja sinä kiltisti kestät sen kaiken”, Oikawa kihertää, ja onnistuu välttämään uuden reppuhyökkäyksen.

”Ei sinua kukaan muukaan katsele”, Iwaizumi murahtaa, jatkaa matkaansa kohti kotia ja Oikawalla ei ole muita vaihtoehtoja kuin seurata. 

Eihän se tietenkään ole totta, se mitä Iwaizumi sanoo. Kyllä häntä muutkin katsoisivat, ja katsovatkin jo, ihaillen kaiketi. (Tai ainakin hän toivoo niin.) Kyse ei ole siitä, mutta ehkä kyse onkin jostain syvemmästä, jostain muusta kuin vain katsomisesta. Suojelemisesta? Miltä? Itseltään? 

He ohittavat tutut kaupat ja suojatiet, samalla paikalla jo kymmenen vuotta kasvaneet puut ja samat rakennukset. Entisen koulun, bussipysäkin ja junalaiturin, saman kissakahvilan, johon he meinasivat mennä joskus kunnes tajusivat että senkin ajan saisi paremmin kulumaan lentopalloharjoituksissa. Joskus Oikawaa miltei pelottaa, miten yhteen hitsautuneita he ovat, miten paljon he ovat kokeneet jo yhdessä, ja miten ne muistot eivät tule koskaan haalistumaan. Jos jossain on Iwaizumi, siellä on myös Oikawa ja toisinpäin, ja se on aina ollut niin. 

Ehkä se muuttuu pian, ehkä he ovat lopulta olemassa myös yksilöinä ikuisen duon jälkeen, ehkä joku jossain voi tuntea vain heistä toisen ilman toista. Outo ajatus, että joskus joku tulee vastaan, eikä tervehtisi heitä molempia, että tuntisi vain Oikawan, muttei Iwaizumia. 

”Hoi, kuunteletko edes?” Iwaizumi keskeyttää Oikawan ajatukset.

”Sinuako? En ikimaailmassa, Iwa-chan!” 

”Sinä pask—”

”Oi, oi, oi, kielenkäyttö, Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi tyytyy vain mulkoilemaan häntä, mutta ei sano enää mitään, kun he ohittavat päiväkodin. Sen pihalla ei ole enää lapsia leikkimässä, mutta vanhasta tottumuksesta he välttävät kiroilemasta sen lähistöllä. 

”Ajattelin vain—”

”Älä turhaan tuhlaa aivokapasiteettiasi sellaiseen, Iwa-chan!”

”Nyt ihan totta, turpa umpeen.”

”No, mitä ajattelit?” Oikawa ottaa vakavamman ilmeen ja parantaa reppunsa asentoa olallaan. 

”Älä rasita itseäsi liikaa, ihan totta. Sinun täytyy luottaa joukkueeseen, ja me olemme syy häviöön yhtä lailla. Ei kaikki ole vain sinun harteillasi.” 

Iwaizumi ei puhu paljon, mutta kun hän joskus jotain sanoo, Oikawa painaa ne sanat syvälle sydämeensä. Sanoja ei ole paljon, mutta merkitystä on sitäkin enemmän. Ehkä he siksi pelaavat niin hyvin yhteen, Oikawa puhuu Iwaizumin puolestakin ja toinen sitten korjaa, kun on sen aika.

Jossain puolen välin jälkeen polveen alkaa taas sattua enemmän ja vaikka Iwaizumi kävelee kaksi askelta Oikawan edeltä, hän lopulta pysähtyy ja ojentaa kätensä sanattomasti Oikawan puoleen. Hän irvistää, mutta antaa kuitenkin reppunsa lipsua pois olkapäältä ja Iwaizumi nostaa sen tottuneesti omalle olkapäälleen, oman reppunsa viereen. 

”Jäätelölle?” hän kysyy ja Oikawan tekee mieli nauraa, koska se kuulostaa hupsulta ajatukselta. 

Mutta toisaalta, kolmas vuosi on lyhyt ja tulevaisuudenrakentaminen alkaa liian nopeasti. Kyllä hän vielä ehtii jäätelölle, vielä ehtii istua Iwaizumin vieressä penkillä syömässä jäätelöä ja katsoa maailmanmenoa sivusta. (Ennen kuin maailma repii heidät mukaansa.)


End file.
